


Good Girl

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Glynda knows Weiss can handle a little distraction.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A sensual commission for one of my patrons.

****In Atlas, even the length of your socks had to match the specifications described in the student handbook, or you risked a demerit. Though uniform regulations in Beacon were not as strict as other schools, certain standards still had to be maintained. A student could take off their jacket in the summer, for example, but it must remain folded neatly over the back of their desk seat, or hung up in the closet of their room.

Weiss could count on one finger the number of students still wearing their jacket today. She just couldn’t risk it. The whisper-soft white linen she’d had custom tailored to her body was too transparent.

The air conditioning sputtered to a halt, belching out only the faintest breeze. On and off all day, it mostly just stirred the stagnant, dead air. The students and teachers flung open every window and door in the hopes of catching a breeze, but none came, and three teams already got detention for trying to “fix” the problem with the liberal use of highly volatile ice Dust.

“Miss Schnee.”

Suddenly alert, Weiss jolted in her seat, already feeling guilty. “Yes ma’am?”

Goodwitch stood, palm resting on her desk and an exhausted look on her face. “The answer, Schnee.”

Oh, god.

If at all possible, Weiss started sweating even more.

In the silence, she could swear everyone could see right through her, hear the creaking of nylon ropes laced tightly over her chest. Underneath the uniform she was bound. Constricted, yet free to move about as if she weren’t marked as being taken, belonging to someone else.

The clamoring bell saved her, signifying the end of class. At first it wasn’t a sure thing. Everyone stayed rooted in their seats. Hustling out the door would end with a lecture from Goodwitch. _She_ dismissed them, _not_ the bell.

Then Glynda sighed and flicked her riding crop, ending her presentation. “Nevermind. Schnee, please collect your classmate’s essays. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Weiss earned a sympathetic clap on the back from Yang before her team fled outside.

Humiliated, Weiss was nevertheless grateful for the chance to breathe. She discarded her jacket, less anxious now that no discerning eye might spot the harness underneath.

“Really, Glynda?” she griped under her breath as she swept up everyone’s in-class essays and dropped them on the professor’s desk. Glynda was seated, eyes flicking up at her in dry amusement while Weiss stood with her hands on her hips. “You’re going to try and embarrass me in class like I’m a freshman?”

Glynda took the stack of papers and tapped them into order.  “Falling asleep in class is a freshman mistake, my dear.”

“I was not _asleep_.” Weiss huffed, arms crossed now. The ropes around her tightened in warning, the knots almost as complex as what Glynda could achieve with a semblance. Weiss tried to maintain her aggressive pose, but eventually she had to relax or let the nylon bite into her skin.

Glynda leaned into her hand, chin resting on one fist. When she grinned she looked ten years younger, stress lines vanished into unbearably cute dimples.

“Stop that,” Weiss said shortly. The words sounded out of breath. And then, softer: “Take it off. Please let me take it off, Glynda.”

“No,” Glynda said, still grinning.

“If I’m driven to distraction during lecture today it’s entirely your fault, and you know it.”

“It absolutely isn’t.” Glynda reached out. Fingers grasped empty air, gesturing Weiss closer.

She waited.

After a brief internal struggle, Weiss relented. She let Glynda pull her onto her lap, the movement so sudden a squeak left her lips.

“You’re more than capable of powering through.” Heat rose up the back of her neck as Glynda slid a careful palm over her chest, tracing the harness lines through the fabric. “I know a little rope around your breasts isn’t the worst distraction you’ve faced, Weiss.”

She kissed Weiss, the ropes keeping her posture perfect even when sitting.

“Glynda--”

“The doors are locked.” She said it in a rush, quick to return Weiss’ mouth back where it belonged.

Weiss shifted to straddle her lap, dragging Glynda’s hands to hold her hips. Sighing and stuttering how much she loved her, Weiss demanded more with every kiss until they were both panting with need.

“You’re so strong.” Glynda’s semblance glowed along her hands. It burned spring green, like her eyes. The ropes tightened, then shifted along Weiss’ body to be less constricting. “Being such a good girl.”

Weiss almost melted.

“Let me see them.” Firm but not rough, Glynda worked off her buttons with mechanical precision. The ropes were tight enough to leave a mark, restricted her all day, and now, now she was finally given release.

Giving Glynda space to work, she leaned back, hands gripping the edge of the chair behind her. Glynda’s warm mouth covered her chest in kisses, all of them delicate and gentle. Warmth pooled between her legs, the tension growing unbearable. “Don’t stop.”

Glynda just smiled again, fingers resting on the twitching curve of Weiss’ stomach. She stroked with the back of her hand, the milk-white paleness criss-crossed with angry red marks. Soothingly, Glynda rubbed them away before buttoning Weiss’ shirt back up.

Alarmed, Weiss whined and kissed her again. “You’re not seriously going to leave me like this?”

“I-- Mmm.” Glynda’s hips twitched up, betraying her for an instant. Eagerly, she drank Weiss in, coiling both fists into her hair. “I have another lecture in thirty minutes.”

“The way I am right now it won’t even take half that long,” Weiss promised her, forcing Glynda’s hand up her skirt. She grit her teeth, tensing up when Glynda touched her, a gentle exploration over her underwear.

Glynda just pulled Weiss’ skirt back down. The harness locked around her chest again, constricting her once in warning. Glynda finished buttoning up her shirt before kissing her with a sense of finality.

“Later.” Glynda squeezed Weiss’ head between her palms, pinching both her cheeks. “Meet me in my office at eight, pretty girl.” She shook Weiss’ head from side to side until the girl complained. “Then we’ll see about taking that harness off of you.”

“Do you promise?” She hated how childish it sounded, but she couldn’t help it. Shaking her head free and clutching the front of Glynda’s shirt, Weiss pouted. 

“I promise.” Glynda kissed her again. “Now go. If you finish your homework before then, I’ll have another treat waiting for you.”

Weiss immediately perked up, making Glynda laugh before shooing her away.


End file.
